Say Something
by HerBeautifulDeath
Summary: Littel song fic.


"Ne! Sasuke! You're home aren't open the door!" Naruto pounded the door roughly. Waiting for an answer from inside the dingy apartment.

"Sasuke please!" The blonde paced outside the ravens door for a moment before an idea struck him.

Turning quickly he ran down the stairs till he reached the floor the landlady lived on. Knocking on her door Naruto waited impatiently for the small lavender eyed tenant. When the door creaked open and a lavender eye peaked out at him Naruto plastered a grin on his face.

"Hey Hinata how's it goin'" Reaching up Naruto patted the girls head.

The blush that crossed Hinatas face warmed Naruto's heart slightly, before he realized the reason for his being there. He straightened and wiped the grin off his face. "H-Hinata I need to borrow the key to Sasuke's room right away."

The warm look on the girls face faded quickly as she ran into the room and reappeared with a copy of the key. Naruto took it and quickly turned to leave when he felt something stop him. Turning around he saw lavender eyes filled with concern staring up at him.

"Y-You don't think he did it again do you? He s-swore he wouldn't do it again d-didn't he?" Narutos eyes begin to sting as he recalled the last time he had needed to borrow the key from Hinata.

"I-I just don't know Hinata. BUt I certainly hope not. I don't think I can take almost losing him again." HInata nodded and released her hold on his shirt slowly.

"Sh-should I call someone." Naruto shook his head and headed back for the stairs.

"Nah if somethings really wrong I'll call after I get in there okay" Naruto lifted his hand in a goodbye motion quickly before turning and heading back up the stairs to the ravens room.

He knocked quickly before slipping the key in and entering the apartment. "Sasuke I'm coming in!"

Naruto ignored Sasukes rules of no shoes and ran into the apartment. He poked his head into the living room and saw no one there, then made his way back to the bedroom.

"S-Sasuke you are in here right? Answer me please." Narutos voice filled with dread the closer he got.

When he reached for the door handle he saw his hand trembling and thought back to the last time he'd been this nervous. It was just barely a year ago and Sasuke was going through a rough patch, He and Naruto had been dating for 3 weeks and Naruto had recently learned of Sasukes issues. Sasuke had invited Naruto over to spend the night. Naruto had been so excited to finally go to Sasukes apartment. He'd headed over an hour early only to find the door he'd gone down to the landlady's apartment. They were old childhood friends, and he hoped she'd help him out.

Back then Hinata had been unsure of whether or not help. But in the end caved and had allowed Naruto into the apartment. Now, just like then Naruto pushed open the bedroom door open, scared to see what was awaiting him inside. As he finally got a look he flashed back to the last time. Sasuke had been laying on the bed. At first Naruto thought nothing of it, just a ap no big deal right. But as Naruto had entered the room he had noticed things. The small open bag next to his dresser, the empty bottle of scotch, and finally the pink haired girl who had been wrapped in his arms.

Now however there was no bottle, no baggie for the pills that had almost killed him. Just sasuke and the pretty pink haired girl with emerald eyes. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

The look that crossed Sasukes face caused Narutos heart to fall, and tears filled his eyes."A-again? You said it was over Sasuke!"

The pink haired girl sat up on the bed slowly and looked at Naruto with a deep pity in her eyes. Seeing the look Naruto felt heat start to fill his chest, and his hands were shaking for a different reason now. Slowly he turned his face and looked Sasuke dead in the eye. His Sasuke. The man who saved him, and then in turn was saved by him.

Sasuke who sat there looking coolly indifferent as tears ran down narutos face. "Ah you came early. Deja Vu?"

Naruto felt the immense sadness and anger overwhelm him as he turned from the couple on the bed. "Bye Sasuke."

The definitiveness in Narutos voice rang out clearly in Sasukes ears. Standing quickly he walked to the blonde. "What do you mean 'bye'"

"Bye means bye, what elese could it mean, I can't do this anymoe sasuke. Everytime. Every single time we finally fix whatever it was ladt time, whatever girl had been the problem. And for a vcouple months you become the man i remembered you to be. You make me feel great." Naruto stopped to take a deep breath doing his best to stop the sniffiling noise he was making. Sasukelet go of Narutos hand and watched as he walked towards the door. He stopped in the entrance and looked back at sasuke and let a sad smile cover his face. "I guess this is it huh? TIme for me to really let go this time…. I'm sorry for hanging on so long."

Turning back again Naruto walked downthe hallway and out the front door, down the stairs and back to the lavender eyed girls apartment. Knocking on the door lightly he waited for and answer. Doing his best to hold back the tears til his friend let him in.

After opening the door Hinata took one look at narutos face and grabbed his hand, pulling him into her small apartment. "I-Ino, Naruto's here!"

A voice carried from the kitchen. "Well it's about damn time what is that idiot thinking making us wai…"

Ino's voice dropped off as she walked in to see naruto. The bright happy, and somewhat annoying boys face was completely devoid of life. His eyes were hollow looking and he didn't even seem to notice the tears streaming down his face.

"Oh" Ino set the dish towel she was holding on the back of the couch and walked towards the blue eyed boy. "Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry, I-I never thought he'd do it again. Not after last time."

Whatever had been holding Naruto up collapsed as wails filled the small apartment and Naruto fell to his knees.

"Why. Why. Why." NArutos words faded into sobs as Ino and Hinata sat there and hugged him on their small living room floor.

LOL I want you all to know this is nowhere near where i had intended to go with this, sorry if it jumps around a lot ya know? It's hard for me to write lately but I was listening to the song say something and i wanted to try writing something to kinda go with it and i hope i kinda did but i don't think i did that good of a job honestly.


End file.
